Wood Nunchaku
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Ling Tong *'Advanced Skill:' Protect - Grants all allied players health regen. Effect does not apply to user. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 does a quick dashing frontal kick. Charge 4 is a large AoE upon the kick that knocks the enemy on their back, it is element active unlike Nunchaku. Charge 6 does a spinning hop creating a large AoE. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset N/A 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' Nunchaku has the fastest moveset among all weapons, and that is its greatest advantage, also, its Eclipse on C6 is great when an element is used, such as Wind, due to its wide range and good damage. 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust - Can be used to get away from enemies while you are slowed with the Wind orb. Similar to the Pirate Sword thrust. Pierce - The hit box for this is quite narrow, but it does have super armor. Can be used to kind of give yourself space if someone is pressuring you. Crescent - A good emblem that can be used to give you breather space as it has super armor. Moon - It has no element but it is very good for killing troops and gathering flasks. It can also be a good C6 with Wind or Fire element. Fan - Not very useful as a C6. It knocks opponents away and does not have very good damage. It looks flashy though. Eclipse - Best emblem for Nunchaku C6. Has element activation, wide radius of attack, and good damage. It also comes out very fast and has little recovery. This attack should be the bread and butter of any nunchaku. 'PvP/Confront' This weapon's moveset is the fastest in the game. Upgrade attack and combo as fast as you can, which shouldn't be difficult. Its advanced ability, Protect, is decent for support, restoring life approximately the same amount as an Elixir would. All someone would have to do would have to do is go through the entire moveset and evolution attacks and repeat the process, as its speed is only rivaled by the whip. Your opponent, surprised and left helpless by the flurry of attacks, and most people are made short work of. If your teammates are being comboed, the JC can interrupt the opponents, as its the blue unblockable disk. Also, this weapon's C5 has approximately the same range as the Twin Rods C5, so a wind orb equipped with this would make it a devastating combo, along with being a combo breaker for the other side. The eclipse attack is also very good if you have an elemental orb equipped. Category:Weapon